The present invention relates to a fuel injection type carburetor, especially in a multicylinder internal combustion engine. In a prior proposed fuel injection type carburetor of a multicylinder internal combustion gasoline engine, one fuel injector is provided for each cylinder near an intake port in an intake manifold so as to inject fuel into the intake port of the corresponding cylinder from the fuel injector. Such a prior fuel injection type carburetor is advantageous in that the fuel can be evenly supplied into each of the cylinders. However, in such a prior carburetor, there are problems in that the fuel supplied into a combustion chamber is not sufficiently atomized and a plurality of fuel injectors are required.
In order to solve such problems, another fuel injection type carburetor has been proposed in which only one fuel injector is arranged at a converging portion of the intake manifold so that fuel is distributed into each of the cylinders from a single fuel injector. In this fuel injection type carburetor, it is desirable to electronically control the fuel injector so that a required amount of fuel in one combustion process in the combustion chamber of each cylinder can be intermittently supplied from the fuel injector at intervals synchronized with opening intervals of an intake valve of each cylinder. Each fuel injection must be fed into the combustion chamber of each cylinder in turn so as to obtain even fuel distribution to each cylinder.
However, in such a fuel injection type carburetor, the atomization characteristic of fuel and fuel distribution into each cylinder are affected by the location and the injection direction of the fuel injector or by the shape of the throttle valve or other parts.